Powerpuff Girls D: The Bubble Double
by Zakemur
Summary: Bubbles desired to create a local band. In music class she meets with Double D and they create a two-membered band named "The Bubble Double". As Bubbles and Edd rise to glory they become closer to each-other, but Bubbles has more than one admirer. EddXBubbles and some EddyXBubbles
1. Chapter 1

"Please, we'll play our song just as once!" Bubbles pleaded to her sisters.

"No, we are not playing ever again! Find another rock-band!" Buttercup said angrily.

"Buttercup is right; find something else to do. The song we played was very annoying, now I realize that". Blossom added.

"Maybe I will create my own band. In fact Megaville doesn't have one. We shall be popular in this city, I promise!"

"What are you going to sing? Babyish songs? Ha-ha-ha! Grow up!" Buttercup began to laugh but was cut by the professor:

"Girls, time to go to school!"

The three sisters flew to the Megaville Elementary. Bubbles instantly went to the music class. There was no one except for Double D who was playing the piano and singing "The Scientist" by Coldplay and the teacher, Professor Williams, who was listening. Double D's voice had changed during the year and became manlier.

"Bubbles, hello, do you want to join the music class?" Professor Williams asked smiling from happiness. Finally someone had come to his class in two years.

"Yes, I want to join. I can play the drums well and I can sing. So that is why I want to create a band".

"Oh, I see you have passion for music! Double D and I discussed this issue a week ago, he also wanted to create his own band, but it seemed impossible since no one was interested in music, but now with your arrival we finally can organize a school band!" Professor Williams announced.

"Yes, I think we'll make a good duo. Double D what do you think?" Bubbles asked.

"I would be delighted to sing with you". Double D smiled.

"So, children, let's see what song you both can play and sing".

""The Scientist" seems like a nice choice. Double D can sing and I can accompany". Bubbles offered.

"We can change it from a solo to a duo and see what will happen". Professor Williams said.

Bubbles sat by the drums and Double D by the synthesizer. They began to play. They did not make any mistakes; it was perfect from the beginning. Their singing shocked the professor with its harmony and purity.

"Bravo, bravo, kids! You are one of the best singers I have ever listened to in last ten years! With a little practice you can become famous". The professor applauded. "I will teach you how to play several famous songs and you two will perform at the dance a week later".

"There is a school dance?" Bubbles asked shouting.

"Don't worry you two are talented. You will not be the only ones performing. We invited some singers and musicians. You will just sing three songs and that is all". Professor Williams tried to calm Bubbles down.

"I think she meant that why hadn't anyone been informed about it". Double D reacted.

"Today we are going to announce it…or I've got a better idea. I'm going to announce it after you perform in the hallway". The professor pronounced. "Come on, let's go. Bubbles, you've got superpowers, so it will be easy for us carry our equipment to the hall".

Bubbles nodded and took out all the instruments to the center of the school. This attracted attention of students and teachers. Double D and Bubbles prepared to play their instruments. Professor Williams whispered:

"How should we name the group? Bubble D our Double B?" This question caused Double D's and Bubbles eyes to widen.

"Bubble Double, maybe?" Bubbles offered.

"Hmm, not a shabby name, but not a very good one either. It will do for the day". Professor Williams commented.

"We are the Bubble Double! High-Five!" Bubbles said and gave Double D a high five.

"Do you know the song "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion?" The professor asked.

"Of course! I always sing it when I'm lonely! IT is not rock, but it doesn't matter" Bubbles shouted from excitement.

"I learned how to play it when I was a child. I won't sing though, because I think Bubbles will sing it better on her own". Double D said setting the synthesizer: "Bubbles, you don't need the drums for this song. Just take the microphone and sing".

After the intro Bubbles began to sing with her childish but melodic voice. Everyone listened attentively. It looked like her singing touched the audience's soul. When she was done everyone applauded and whistled. There were even those who were shouting:

"One more song, one more song!"

Ed, Eddy, Blossom and Buttercup were paralyzed after watching their performance. Their gazes looked like that they were made from glass.

Double D began playing "The Scientist" once again. It was not surprising for Bubbles, because she liked this piece a lot. Double D also joined her while she was singing. When they sang: "Questions of science, science and progress, don't speak as loud as my heart" Dexter, who was among the audience began to cry.

When the song was over applauds were even stronger than last time. Professor Williams announced:

"Ladies and gentleman, cheers for the Bubble Double!"

"Bubble Double!" Everyone chanted their name.

"Next Saturday we are going to have the annual school dance! The Bubble Double will be performing along with other singers. There will also be many competitions, free food and punch".

Everyone yelled: "Hurray!"

Then slowly the crowd began to dissolve. Professor Williams said happily:

"This was one of the best performances in this school! Kids, you are going to be stars".

Bubbles and Double D went to the lunch room. They took two burgers and sat on a table in the left corner of the lunch room.

"Being attacked by fangirls would have been a very bad event. I'm glad that the bell had rung before that happened". Double D started.

"You talk funny". Bubbles laughed.

"Never mind…" Double D shook his head and began eating. Suddenly he saw Erwin coming towards the table with a flower nervously.

"Bubbles, I think Erwin wants to go to the dance with you". Double D whispered.

Bubbles almost chocked on her burger. She coughed and whispered back:

"Are you sure? No one has taken me out to the dance before".

"Really? That's shocking…*couch*"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing…I think Erwin is not alone. Eddy is also heading towards the table; I didn't know he even wanted to go out with someone".

"I'm getting nervous". Bubbles blushed. She did not see them because she sat on the opposite to Double D.

"Remember, you must choose only one of them".

"What? I barely know them!"

"You barely know me and you made the decision to create a band. So this is practically the same! If you want I'll politely refuse instead of you".

Bubbles nodded when she felt someone standing behind her.

"Bubbles, will you go to the dance with me?" Erwin and Eddy said at the same time. They had almost begun fighting when Double D said:

"Gentlemen, please, solve your problems elsewhere".

"Today, at three o'clock you die!" Eddy said to Erwin.

"Bring it on!" Erwin yelled.

"Thank you, I.O.U big time". Bubbles hugged Double D.

"Too tight!" Double D croaked. Bubbles let go and blushed:

"Sorry…I didn't mean to hurt you".

"Apology accepted".

"So, who are you taking to the dance? I know every girl of this school, so I can arrange a date for you, if you don't have the courage to ask her yourself".

"No, thank you, I don't have my eyes on anyone".

They finished their lunch and wanted to stand up. Suddenly they got a brochure about the dance:

"Look, we have our photo on the cover". Bubbles pointed on the brochure. They were standing back to back.

"It is edited with Photoshop, without our permission. Well, I think they've done it to attract more students to the event".

"Where are we going to rehearse by the way?"

"In class, at your house, at my house…Anywhere you want".

"Can you come over after school then?"

"Of course! If your sisters and Professor Utonium don't mind".

"They won't".

After school Double D brought his synthesizer to the Utonium residence. He knocked at the door. Buttercup opened it and asked:

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to rehearse with Bubbles". Double D said with a shaking voice.

Suddenly Professor Utonium came. Double D sighed in relief.

"Hey there, Double D, is it?" The professor asked

"Yes, sir, that's me. How are you doing today? Any new inventions?"

"I'm fine, thank you. Yes, I have invented an extended particle accelerator. Bubbles is waiting for you upstairs by the way. She was talking about you all day, Double D this, Double D that".

Double D went upstairs and saw Bubbles flying around her room. Her hair was loose, so she looked a bit different.

"I've been waiting for you for hours! Where have you been?" She asked angrily.

"It is not easy to carry this instrument if you don't have super powers, angel…*cough…* Bubbles". Double D complained. "Oh, I forgot, we must rehearse "Everytime" by Britney Spears and Anette Artani, it was written in 2004, but it is a popular song. I think this is for the opening of the dance. You alone will sing it. I'll talk to Professor Williams about it. This is not a very correct order".

"You mean we are performing at the very beginning? What about Eddy and Erwin, they will fight over me right after our show". Bubbles slapped her forehead.

"That's none of your concern. They were banned from the dance after they had fought. So our second song will be "Zombie" by The Cranberries and the last will be "Moves Like Jagger" by Maroon 5.

"I wish we wrote our own songs. I don't want to sing someone else's songs. The last song is vulgar and hard, too hard if you ask me".

"We'll write our song right after the dance. It will be a hit! Oh, and if you noticed, we're not solely a rock band we are a two-member band and we sing in various genres. It is really rare for such bands to exist, but they do. Come on, let's get practicing".

Bubbles didn't say anything; she just smiled and prepared to play. Double D set his instrument, took out music several sheets and the two began their rehearsal.

They practiced for three hours and mastered the first song, because they were familiar with it. Periodically professor Utonium, Buttercup and Blossom entered to listen to them. Bubbles sometimes bragged:

"You see? I created my own band".

After the practice the duo went downstairs. Professor Utonium prepared them something to eat and drink.

"My joy! Hotdogs and orange juice!" Double D exclaimed.

"Hurray!" Bubbles let out a shriek and instantly flew towards the table. Double D took a seat by the table. They began to eat. Meanwhile Blossom called Dexter and said:

"Dexter, I know it is a bit sudden, but can I go to the dance with you?" After a short pause she said:

"It is going to be fun! Come and pick me up on Saturday. Bye".

"So, Blossom, he agreed?" Bubbles asked.

"He said yes!" Blossom exclaimed in excitement.

"That's great, dear! Good luck your very first dance!" Professor Utonium said and then turned to Buttercup:

"And who are you going with, Buttercup?"

"I volunteered to be a security guard. Megaville is a dangerous place after all! I'm not going with anyone". Buttercup answered angrily.

"Ok, then, that's too bad, but since it is your duty I won't make you. What about you Bubbles?"

"I haven't decided yet. We're going to perform at the beginning of the dance, but I don't know what I will do after our show is over". Bubbles answered blushing.

"So you mean Double D is not your date?" Buttercup asked.

"Buttercup has a point, Bubbles; Double D is a perfect date for you". Blossom commented.

"So, then it is settled, Blossom, you is going with Dexter, Bubbles is going with Double D". The professor announced.

Bubbles again almost chocked on her hotdog, Double D's face turned red as a tomato, which caused him to put his hat over it.

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

"Awww…They are blushing". Buttercup commented sarcastically.

"I'm going upstairs". Bubbles mumbled and instantly flew away, ignoring everyone. She was red as a tomato.

"She's just shy". The professor whispered to Double D, who was hiding under his hat like a turtle under its shell.

"Yo, turtle boy, enough hiding and invite her to the dance officially". Blossom tried to encourage Double D.

"Alright, alright…I will invite her when I come for the rehearsal tomorrow. Now I've got to go home! Goodbye, thank you for the hospitality". Double D said taking his hat off his face.

"Hey Double Dweeb, what is under your hat anyway?" Buttercup asked smiling.

"Long and messy, like your attitude, hair". Edd responded and got out of the building. Buttercup wanted to zap him with her laser beams, but Blossom stopped her.

When Double D arrived home Ed and Eddy were already waiting for him by his door step.

"Hey there, Sock Edd! Where's your girlfriend?" Eddy questioned grabbing his friend by the colar.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Double D yelled like someone had thrown at him hot water. Eddy lost

"I think it was love from first sight! This happened to me and gravy" Ed commented.

"Love from first sight does not exist, Ed. It is a conspiracy made…" Double D wanted to resist, but Eddy interrupted:

"You are just trying to hide the truth. If you hadn't loved her, you wouldn't have freaked out".

Double D didn't say drop a word and got into his house. He slammed the door with great power.

"Let us in!" Ed and Eddy demanded.

"Not now gentlemen, I'm busy. I've got an essay to write for school tomorrow". Double D explained.

"Yeah, right! You will be on the top page of the school magazine tomorrow. Bobby Blabby is back on track!" Eddy exclaimed in excitement and took a photo.

"Eddy, no, please! I beg you!" Double D pleaded, but Eddy was already gone.

"Curses!" Double D yelled out loud and jumped on his couch crying.

Eddy was rushing to the school, when suddenly he collided with someone.

"Hey, watch where you're going, Eddy!" He heard a familiar voice, it was Bubbles. She probably flew out of the window when Double D went home.

"I am not the one who can fly". Eddy complained, but Bubbles was not listening to him. She was staring at his camera.

"Hey, why is this cam for? Are you a papparazi or something?" She asked smiling. The camera was very large for ordinary occasions.

"No, where did you get that idea from? I am just shooting the town. Megaville is an awesome city". Eddy lied.

"Really? Can I join you?" Bubbles suddenly said. Eddy's eyes widened: it was for the first time a girl decided to join him.

"Um…Sure…" He mumbled.

"Yay! Where should we go then?" Bubbles asked and without waiting for an answer grabbed Eddy's hand and flew to the sky.

Eddy was freaked out at first and almost dropped the camera, but the he calmed down and began taking pictures of the view. Bubbles noticed that Eddy was not speaking at all, so she decided to start a conversation:

"Do you enjoy the view?

"Yeah! You know you can make a lot of money by entertaining tourists". He said taking another photo.

"Ah, Eddy, as always you are after cash… You know there are things that are more vital than money".

"Like what?"

"You will figure it out eventually. It depends on the person".

"Nah, I am going to be a businessman when I grow up"

"Now you look like you want to be a photographer… Hey, can you take a few photos of me by the way and then send them to my Facebook? I have always wanted someone to take my photos with a professional camera"

"Ah, again with the Facebook…Sure, we'll do it, only I am not in your friends lists".

"Ah, I'll add you, just tell me your name". Bubbles said landing them near the mall.

"Eddy Cashworth…"

"Ok, I sent you a request…But Eddy, to be honest, Cashworth is…" Bubbles took her phone and added Eddy to her friend list. She suddenly saw: "Mutual friends: Edd". She blushed and remembered the event with Edd from which she wanted to get her mind off.

"…A very suitable name!" Eddy continued her line snapping her out from her

"Well, you can say that, but I advise you to change it… So, let's take photos!" Bubbles explained to Eddy and then in the end exclaimed in excitement. Eddy began to enjoy Bubbles' company; he had never hanged out with a girl before.

Bubbles stood in front of the entrance to the mall. Eddy took her photo, but did not like how Bubbles looked on it: "Too goofy looking" he thought.

"Listen, Bubbles". He showed her the photo on the screen of his camera: "This is not a very good photo, you just stand there smiling and nothing else. Let's try something different".

"Ok, sure". Bubbles agreed.

"Now, you see that tree?" Eddy showed Bubbles a tree that was left from the entrance. He continued: "Lean on that tree with your back, do not smile, be serious…Like you are worried about something".

"The only thing I worry about is the dance right now".

"Yes, keep thinking about it while leaning on that tree. Look up in the sky with a thoughtful look". Eddy instructed. Bubbles followed everything precisely.

For the first time Eddy saw her looking worried and sad. She was blushing a bit and looking up with her back leaning on the tree. Eddy took three photos from different angles.

"Bubbles, I present you my masterpiece". Eddy showed to Bubbles the photos. He noticed that he really outdone himself. Bubbles looked so amazing on them that he blushed.

"WOWEE! Thank you so much!" Bubbles hugged Eddy causing him to blush even more.

"Bubbles, you know when you are all serious you look amazing. I was about to ask for a dollar, but you see there are things that are more important than money". Eddy said, but suddenly realized that the he should have kept in his mind.

"Yes, you see you found something more important than money". Bubbles smiled without understanding what Eddy meant.

"Should we take some more photos?" Eddy quickly asked a question to make her forget.

"Of course!" Bubbles exclaimed.

A few minutes later Bubbles and Eddy were at the mall dining area.

"So, Bubbles, sit here (he showed her a table for two), look at the camera and smile without showing your teeth".

Bubbles followed all his instructions. Eddy prepared his camera and began counting. During the countdown Bubbles began to realize what he meant:

"_Five…"_

"Eddy is such a nice guy".

"_Four…"_

"He did a good job and pictures of me were very amazing, even I was impressed by myself".

"_Three…"_

"Wait a second, is it photography more important to him or…oh, no…"

"_Two…"_

"He did not want any money in return! That is not what Eddy's usually like".

"_One…"_

"No…He…he…likes me? He really likes me more than cash?!"

The camera flashed and Eddy saw a photo of a girl that understood something important.

"Eddy, do you think I'm pretty?" Suddenly with a calm, but angry voice Bubbles asked.

_To be continued…_


End file.
